1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus, systems, and processes for producing syngas. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus, systems, and processes for producing syngas and products therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syngas is typically the product of reforming a carbon containing material in the presence of steam and/or an oxidant at high temperatures. Depending on the starting materials, syngas is usually rich in carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and can also contain varying amounts of methane, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and argon.
Conventional syngas preparation introduces a hydrocarbon to a fired steam reformer and contacts the hydrocarbon with a steam reforming catalyst. The primary reformed hydrocarbon is then introduced to a secondary reformer where hydrogen and unreformed hydrocarbons are partially oxidized with an oxidant and further reformed in the presence of a catalyst. The reforming steps are endothermic and require supplying substantial amounts of heat to the reformers in order for the reactions to proceed. The heat for the reforming reactions is usually provided by burning large amounts of high quality fuel, such as natural gas. Increasing the temperature of the secondary reformer can provide a higher conversion of the hydrocarbon to syngas, but doing so requires oxidizing more fuel in the secondary reformer and/or more fuel used to fire the primary reformer.
There is a need, therefore, for improved apparatus, systems, and processes for reforming hydrocarbons to produce a syngas while reducing equipment cost, equipment size, and fuel.